New Beginnings
by ahack6
Summary: The third installment to my War and Beyond series. Sabrina and Puck are married and are figuring out how to make a life on their own, without much real experience. But Sabrina's difficult pregnancy with his Everafter baby isn't helping anything! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: In order to understand this, you must have read the first two fanfictions in this series: Sisters Grimm: War and Beyond, and Just Tell Me the Truth. There will be references to them scattered across this story, and it will make your life more enjoyable. **

**Here's a quick summary: Puckabrina is 19-almost-20, Daphne's 16, Basil's 9, Granny Relda died 3 years ago, Henry, Veronica and Basil are living in FPL, and Red hasn't aged. **

**I hope you enjoy! (Same POV I always write in)**

* * *

><p>Sabrina didn't particularly want to go to her parents' flat that afternoon. She enjoyed her family, there was no doubt about that, but at the moment she was on the brink of puking and knew she'd be miserable if she went. Hunched over the toilet bowl, her stomach rolled around nauseatingly, threatening to empty its contents of this morning's pancakes. The only person she felt like seeing now was Puck, but he was at work at the moment.<p>

Biting her lip, Sabrina placed a hand on her stomach and groaned. Wasn't pregnancy supposed to be exciting? She didn't want to spend it like this, vomiting every morning! But... this wasn't exactly a normal pregnancy. She was carrying Puck's baby, half-Everafter. Uncle Jake had already determined the baby was growing infinitesimally faster than a human fetus, and they'd have to watch it very carefully during the Third Trimester to see just how early it was going to be born.

But as excited as she was - ugh! Right now, Sabrina was seriously considering causing Puck bodily harm for doing this to her.

After heaving a few more times, she felt a bit better, so headed downstairs to pour herself a glass of water. After Granny Relda's death - she'd passed away peacefully in her sleep - Sabrina had inherited her grandmother's house. She suspected it was because Relda knew she and Puck were going to be married one day, and they were, eventually, two and a half years later.

The water calmed her stomach a bit, and Sabrina decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. Puck would be coming home in about an hour and a half, and if she wasn't as ready as she normally was, he'd suspect something was up. Sabrina usually liked to hide her weaknesses, and the puking was one of them. He would get all protective if he knew.

Forty-five minutes later, Sabrina sat down on the leather couch, dressed and ready, and pulled out her sleek silver laptop. It had been a gift from her father on her wedding day, and so far it was a huge help in managing her business. Around the time Puck proposed, Sabrina decided it was time to start earning some money - not working made her feel extremely lazy. She hadn't wanted to work as a dentist, like Puck, or as a waitress, like Daphne sometimes did, so she'd built what she called a 'Strategy Firm' out of scratch.

Basically, Sabrina put her old problem-solving skills to work and figured all sorts of things out for the community, from potential battle strategies to housing developments to a more fair government structure in Ferryport Landing. This hadn't made Mayor Charming very happy, but it gave citizens a stronger say in making laws, and a bigger impact in the local government.

Needless to say, it was a lot of work, but it paid well, and she had been able to remodel most of Granny Relda's old house - save Mirror's room. At Puck's suggestion, they'd left it as it was and instead decorated it as a shrine to those who had lost their lives in the Everafter War. Enchanted candles burned day in and day out, and the whole Grimm family found it to be a safe haven from their busy lives.

Oh, great. Sabrina clicked on an email from Charming and sighed. He wanted to build _more _houses. Of course they were needed - Ferryport Landing's population had been steadily increasing over the past five years - but he wanted to build them in between a tall mountain and the river, a very _un_strategic spot.

"I guess this is what I signed up for..." she muttered, typing out a reply that detailed all the things that would go wrong if they built on that site, and suggesting that he build on the plot of land near Old MacDonald's farm.

She was interrupted when the front door opened and Puck stepped in, his fairy wings disappearing into his back. "Got off early today," he said in response to his wife's raised eyebrows. Truth be told, she thought he'd ditched. It wasn't unheard of, although he'd gotten more responsible lately, after he'd learned he was going to be a father. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty run-of-the-mill," Sabrina replied, shutting the laptop. "Charming's being an impulsive idiot, again, though. Even _you_ have more sense than that man, sometimes. How he ran an army, I don't know..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, the best strategy for _him_ is just to tune him out!"

Sabrina sighed, but she was smiling. "Ignoring him isn't going to get us any money," she pointed out.

Puck flopped down on the couch next to her. "We have plenty of dough. Stop being so financially-oriented. It's very annoying."

"I just want to make sure we're stable when -"

"- When the baby comes," Puck finished for her. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

Sabrina crossed her arms. "At least my mom agrees with me."

"You're both very weird about working," Puck sighed. "If you weren't, I wouldn't go to work in the morning -"

"Puck, you're an adult now!" Sabrina complained, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Whether or not I'm _'weird_', it would still be best for you to get some work ethic. It's pretty pathetic, now."

"Alright, alright, let's stop the 'Bash Puck' party," Puck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know I've got my flaws, but you know you love me for them."

Sabrina snuggled up to him. "I think I love you more for your good traits, but you can think what you want." Just as she pulled her legs closer to her, she was struck with another round of nausea. Her hand flew to her mouth and she got up quickly, heading for the bathroom.

"Hey - I'm not _that_ gross, am I? I took a shower!" Puck called indignantly. When she didn't reply, he got up and followed her. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Sabrina bent down over the toilet and vomited up the water she'd had earlier. "Morning sickness?" Her reply was almost a question.

Puck leaned down next to her and let her collapse into his arms. "Is... is this because of the baby?"

Sabrina could feel his regret, because he obviously took on her misery as his fault. But she couldn't _lie_ to him. "It's totally normal. Every pregnant woman gets it. I think."

"Well... maybe we should check in with your mom, just in case."

* * *

><p>Veronica Grimm looked very surprised when she opened the door to find her daughter and son-in-law - two hours earlier than expected. "Well," she said, "you're a bit early!"<p>

Sabrina, who - after taking Ibuprofen - felt much better, nodded sheepishly. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, honey." Veronica led them to the living room of the spacious flat she and Henry had purchased a few years earlier. Basil was on a beanbag in front of the television, playing an action game on the Wii. Sabrina's little brother looked up and allowed a quick, "Hey," before diving back into the video game.

Veronica sighed. "I'm afraid he's a bit addicted." Puck laughed.

"Typical boy."

They all settled on the couch, and Veronica looked expectantly at her daughter. "So?"

"I'm probably overreacting," Sabrina began, "but I seem to be having a lot of morning sickness... And it sucks."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," her mother sympathized. "I didn't have a lot of nausea when I was pregnant with you, but with Daphne..." She whistled softly. "Every morning, I puked."

Sabrina groaned and sunk deeper into the couch. "Puck, we aren't having any more kids," she declared.

Henry walked into the room. "What's this about _more_ babies?" he asked, looking a bit surprised at his daughter and son-in-law's appearance. He also looked a little bit scared, as if the idea of more potential grandchildren frightened him.

Sabrina sighed patiently. "I was just saying I'm not having any more children, Dad."

"Oh." Henry's expression lightened considerably. "That's... comforting. By the way, Roni, do you know where Daphne's gone off to? She was supposed to clean the bathroom, and, well, it's not clean."

Veronica shrugged. "Call her cell phone. My guess is she slipped out to go see Landon; we've got to speak with her about him."

Sabrina and Puck exchanged knowing looks. Daphne Grimm, after nearly fifteen years, had finally found a boyfriend. It had shocked everyone he wasn't the outgoing, funny, boisterous type like Daphne, but Landon seemed to be the opposite. He was quiet, calm, soft-spoken, and Sabrina thought him to be a bit of a nerd. But he was nice, and put a cap on a lot of Daphne's outgoing personality, so he was tolerated around the Grimms. Puck was just disappointed he wouldn't participate in most pranks.

"Ground her," Basil spoke up, pausing his video game. "You never ground Daphne."

Henry sighed. "Bay, we've been over this..."

"She's your favorite and you know it," the little boy protested, grumbling and stalking off to his room.

Sabrina raised an eye at her mother. She thought that _Basil_ was the favorite; after all, they'd missed out on a whole year of his life, and so Henry and Veronica had been beside themselves with guilt and had tried to make up for it whenever they could. Apparently, this didn't cut it with the boy.

_And you think _your_ childhood was tough_, she thought wryly. _You have no idea, Basil Grimm_.

Veronica shook her head. "We took away his iPod for refusing to do chores... He's just angry we didn't jump to that conclusion for Daphne. But she's sixteen; an iPod isn't going to do much for her."

The Grimms paused as they heard the door of the flat open. "Speak of the Devil," Henry mused, hearing his youngest daughter's laugh.

Seconds later, Daphne rounded the corner, her hand intertwined with the trailing Landon's. When she saw her father, however, she let go. Sabrina snickered; she could remember every time Henry had been a source of embarrassment for her when she had a boyfriend. It was nice to know Daphne would get the same treatment.

When Daphne flopped down on Basil's empty beanbag, Landon simply lingered on the wall next to her. He was an Everafter, the boy-theif from the story _Theif and Master_. Thin and tan, he had a nice, shy smile, thick wayfarer glasses, and windblown brown hair. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder, presumably filled with schoolbooks. But the most amazing thing about the quiet teenager was that he could shape-shift into any animal, fairytale or not. It was quite frightening to watch the slim boy transform into a huge dragon.

Puck had often remarked that he thought the only reason Daphne was dating Landon was so she could squeal at all of his cute animal forms. Sabrina wouldn't put it past her sister, but she knew Daphne had feelings for Landon, perhaps the same feelings Sabrina had had for Puck years ago. Of course, those feelings had blossomed into a marriage... Sabrina could only hope her younger sister wouldn't think about that this early.

"So, why's 'Brina here early?" Daphne asked, twisting her braid. She'd graduated from pigtails to a single side braid, although occasionally she would go back to her old style.

"Um..." Sabrina blushed. _Yeah, I came because we were kind of freaked out again about the pregnancy again._ Yes, again. However nervous she was now, it didn't hold a candle to how anxious she'd been when Sabrina had first found out about her baby. Not even Puck could calm her down; it had taken a long soothing session from Uncle Jake to get her to come out of her shell.

"Sabrina wanted to see us again, that's all," Veronica covered, smiling. "But the more important question is - where did you sneak off to?"

Henry crossed his arms. Daphne and Landon shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, the Golden Egg," Landon finally spoke. He had a subdued, soothing voice, but now Sabrina could tell he was nervous. "I bought her lunch."

"At two o'clock?" Puck asked, presumably trying to play the strict-father routine. Sabrina pinched him.

"I hadn't eaten much before," Daphne defended. "Chill out, you guys."

"You didn't do your chores, Daphne," Henry said coolly. "I understand you may want a little alone time, but your home life comes first. Understand?"

"Yeah, Dad... C'mon, Landon, let's go to my room."

"I can help you clean it if you like," the boy offered. Daphne brightened, giving him a hug.

"Sure, thanks!" They got up and disappeared into Daphne's room, shutting the door. Henry looked a little irked at the fact that he couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but didn't do anything about it.

"Well," Veronica said, sighing. "I suppose it's nearly time for lunch, then. Why don't we eat and then wait for your uncle Jacob and Mr. Canis to get here?"

"Sounds good to me," Sabrina replied, getting up. "I'll help you in the kitchen."

Maybe she could talk some things over with her mom there, things she'd feel more comfortable speaking about in front of Veronica than Puck.

That is, if she didn't puke first.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, long chapter, guys! I hope you like the introduction to the third installment of the War and Beyond series! Yes, New Beginnings is the cheesiest name since Sisters Grimm: The War and Beyond, but, eh. <strong>

**And yay, Sabrina's pregnant! (If you've read any more of my stories, you'll figure out pretty quickly that it'll just be the alternative way Hollyn was born, or the story leading up to it. If you haven't, read my oneshot compilation I Love You.) **

**Review with your thoughts, and suggestions are always welcome in the plot department!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates! Yay! **

**It's crazy how much I love writing Sisters Grimm. There are so many good characters and plotbunnies to feed... Mwahaha. :) (Nevermind that I have no idea where this story is going - says the oh-so-dutiful author)**

**Anyway, WriterCat's on her way over to my house, so this chapter may take a while to write because we'll be having so much random fun. And I also want to answer a question people've been asking, but I've been failing to answer: Is the baby going to be immortal? Yeah. It is. It's half Everafter, so it can choose when to stop aging. I'm still trying to decide if I want to give it the power to go forward and back in the aging process at will. Thoughts? Oh, and yes, it will have wings. Duh. :) **

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming," Veronica said, grasping Mr. Canis's knarled hand. The old man smiled warmly down at Sabrina's mother, his face an intricate web of wrinkles. He'd aged since the departure of the Wolf, and it was becoming clear his time was drawing near.<p>

Little Red Riding Hood stood close to his side, not a day older than she had been seven years ago. She drew her hood up over her thick brown curls and allowed a small smile. "Thank you for inviting us," she said in her quiet whisper of a voice. Daphne leaned down and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Little Red," the human girl said. "You should visit more often!" Sabrina, who stood beside her sister, nodded. She got the feeling that Red was sometimes lonely living in Mr. Canis's apartment, with only the old man for company.

But the smaller girl glanced over at Canis, who was speaking quietly to Henry, and shook her head. "I can't leave Papa now. He's getting... old... and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

Sabrina frowned worriedly. "If you guys need anything, just give us a call, okay?" Red nodded and joined her 'Papa' at the door, where they thanked Veronica again for her hospitality and left.

Landon stood by Daphne's side and smiled softly. "I admire her devotion to him," he noted. "I mean, after all they went through because of the Wolf."

Sabrina nodded. "I've always felt a little guilty when I was around Red... I didn't really make an effort to be her friend until a few years ago. I thought she was weird."

"Well," Puck interrupted, slipping next to his wife and propping an elbow on her shoulder, "she wasn't very conversational."

"Don't be rude," Daphne chastised as Sabrina removed Puck's elbow. "I like Red!"

From the other side of the room, Veronica and Henry began to clear dinner dishes off of their dining room table. "Basil!" Henry called. "Come out of your room and help us!"

Basil stepped out and sighed. Being a typical nine year old boy, he had a natural aversion to work. But being exposed to Puck's lazy attitude toward labor might have also helped.

"Hey..." Daphne paused, looking at her brother with a tilted head.

_Uh oh_. _She's getting an idea again_, Sabrina thought, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Basil and Red would be really cute together, huh? I mean, I have no one else to pester about a future love life; why not them?"

Landon chuckled. "They're only nine, Daph."

"And being pestered about your love life really isn't something most people enjoy," Puck added darkly. "You made my teenage years _hell_, Daphne Grimm."

At this, all four laughed, and Basil looked up like they were nuts.

"Well, we should probably be going as well," Sabrina said, pulling on her coat. "I want to get to bed before midnight."

Daphne rolled her big brown eyes. "Tomorrow's a weekend, 'Brina. It's not like you have to be anywhere!"

Sabrina shrugged. "Actually, we're going out to buy things for the baby's room. I mean, Uncle Jake's revealing spell already kind of proved it's a girl, so... what's the holdup?"

"Well, you have like, seven and a half more months," Landon pointed out, pushing up his wayfarer glasses. Daphne poked him. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sabrina's a perfectionist."

"Daphne," Sabrina complained, smiling.

Puck chuckled. "It's true, Savvy."

"Thanks for the support, Mr. I Can't Even Make Toast Without Burning It," Sabrina retorted. "Let's go."

"Bye, Sabrina, Puck!" Veronica called. Henry waved. Daphne was still laughing, wrapped in her lanky boyfriend's embrace. Even Basil had to smile at his weird family.

Puck flew Sabrina home. It was one of the last few nights she would allow trips without a car; it was mid-October, and so the weather was becoming colder. Soon, she'd have to pull out her black BMW X5. The car had been a very expensive investment, but, Sabrina argued, the quality was worth it. When they touched down and unlocked the door, she breathed in the scent of home. It was a mixture of her signature vanilla scent and Puck's ruddy evergreen aroma that never went away, no matter how many baths he took or how many times Sabrina sprayed Febreze.

It didn't really matter anymore; she'd learned to get used to it.

"Well, I gotta say," Puck started, sighing contentedly, "your mom makes killer lasagna."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, it was always one of her favorites. Daphne loves it."

"I could tell. She ate, what? Four servings? How does Landon stand her?"

Sabrina shrugged, taking off her coat and heading to the bedroom. "Landon and Daphne fit nicely with each other. Something about him just... clicks with her. I'm not objecting. And I guess the eating thing is just a job hazard for him, just as your slovenliness is a job hazard for me."

"I just hope our baby doesn't get this weird eating disorder thing she has," Puck replied, rolling his eyes at her comment about him.

"Speaking of weird," Sabrina teased, grabbing her pajamas. "You should look in a mirror sometime. I'm going to take a shower - and then I was hoping you could give me a back rub?"

She laughed when Puck groaned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sabrina found herself tediously straightening her hair in the bathroom. Her silky blonde locks, however pretty, were an awkward mix of curly and straight, and she liked to straighten them most days. However, it took twenty minutes, and she wasn't very fond of the chore. When she was finally done, she got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.<p>

Puck was sitting at the newly installed island, blearily drinking a cup of coffee. He loved the stuff, and went through so much of it that Sabrina was beginning to suspect he had an addiction similar to the one her parents had accumulated over the years. But it kept the faerie awake and alert, so she didn't mind much.

"Why, again, do we have to leave this early?" Puck mumbled as Sabrina sat down with a bowl of cereal.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Oh, be a man. It's eight thirty - that's way later than you'd get up on a work morning."

"Yeah, but this is a _weekend_."

"Puck... shut up and drink your coffee."

Twenty minutes later, Puck was pulling on a signature green hoodie - though much less tattered than previous ones - and Sabrina slipped on a pair of wool boots. She stepped outside and looked up at the sky. It was gray and windy, and bitterly crisp. Winter was certainly upon Ferryport Landing.

"Let's take the car," Puck suggested, stealing the words from her lips.

"Exactly what I was thinking," she agreed, and they jogged to the garage. Sabrina tossed Puck the keys - he liked to drive when he got the chance - and soon they were speeding down the road.

"So," Puck began, "what is it exactly we're shopping for?"

Sabrina began to dig through her coat pockets. "Um... I have a list here somewhere... aha! Here it is." She unfolded a scrap of paper. "We're going to look at some baby cribs, get a car seat, some blankets, clothes, bottles... you know. Baby stuff."

"Actually, I don't know. I never really bothered thinking about babies 'til a month and a half ago." When she shot him a look, he shrugged. "I was the equivalent of eleven years old for 4,000 years! You can't expect me to think about becoming a dad at that age!"

"Well, I guess we'd better both start taking it seriously now..." Sabrina sighed, putting a hand on her stomach. She hadn't thrown up this morning, which was good, but she was also a little worried about sprinting to a bathroom in the middle of a store. She didn't especially want to look like a freak in front of other customers and employees.

Puck soon pulled into the parking lot of Ferryport Landing's new mall, which, because of a large donation from the Charmings, was called 'Snow's Emporium'. William Charming's lovely wife had been quite flattered upon that development.

Sabrina sighed contentedly as the warm temperature of the indoors enveloped her. As far as shoppnig centers went, the 'Emporium' was quite small, but it held a decent variety of stores. She dragged Puck to a Gap Kids - the poor faerie still looked half-asleep.

"What kind of clothes to babies wear?" Puck asked awkwardly. "Like, footie pajamas?"

"Sort of..." Sabrina replied slowly, feeling just as awkward as her husband looked. What would her baby wear? Would it have to be modified for wings, or some other Everafter deformation? And would it look better in pink or purple? She grabbed pale green footie pajamas off of the infant shelf and glanced them over. There were flowers decorated on the front, so it would be nice for a girl... why not?

"How about these?" she asked, thrusting them in Puck's arms and moving a few steps away to look at more outfits. Sabrina picked out two more pink and white outfits and another long-sleeved onesie. She glanced back at Puck, who had his back to her. The faerie looked like he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sabrina queried.

He turned around, grinning and holding up a pink and red outfit that read, _My Mom's A Fox! _on the front. "I think we should get this," he chortled.

Sabrina turned bright red and waved her hand at him. "You're such a weirdo."

Puck smiled wider. "So we're getting it!"

"Fine, but she's only going to wear that around the house. As in not in front of other people, Puck," she added when he smiled devilishly.

"We'll see, Grimm."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Sabrina was about ready to tear her hair out. Why didn't anyone warn her about how hard it was to buy a freaking crib? Puck wasn't really helping either, although he tried to be useful.<p>

"How about this one?"

"No, no, that one has terrible safety ratings."

"Sabrina, I think you're forgetting that this is _my _kid we're talking about. To heck with safety -"

"Not now, Puck!" she snapped. He held his hands up in defeat and fell silent. Immediately, Sabrina felt bad. "Sorry, sorry... It's just... this is way harder than I thought!"

Like the sort-of-gentleman he was, her husband put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey... it's okay. Look - that one's got five stars, huh? And look at that graph! I mean, it shows people like it!"

"...Puck, that graph is the barcode."

"Oh. Oops."

But he had been right about the safety ratings, so Sabrina hefted the box down from the shelf. Immediately, Puck had taken it from her grasp. "Nuh uh. Not in your condition."

She rolled her eyes but didn't complain.

Back in the car - which was pretty much stuffed to the brim - Sabrina leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes. "When I get home, I'm definitely taking a nap..."

Puck, who was still hyped up on coffee, shrugged. "Eh. Maybe I'll go over to the office for a while. I've still got to fill out some more patient's forms..."

"Sure. But now... I'm exhausted."

* * *

><p>Two and a half months later, and Sabrina was still exhausted. At nearly five months pregnant, her stomach was really showing now, and she'd had to have Daphne perform a few spells on her clothes so they'd still fit. The morning sickness was getting better, although now it was a matter of swings in her energy level. One moment, she'd be hyped up and full of energy; the next, all Sabrina wanted to do was take a nap.<p>

The good thing was, she had nothing left to do to prepare for the birth - which was still four months away. Daphne, Landon and Veronica had all come over to help repaint the room Sabrina had once occupied before Granny's death and her marriage to Puck. It was now themed pink and green, with a few chocolate-brown accents. It had been a lot of fun to paint, and Sabrina had enjoyed watching Daphne and Landon interact with each other.

At one point, Daphne's slim boyfriend had morphed into a monkey, who sat on Daphne's shoulders and painted a portion of the wall with a paintbrush held in his tail. That would be a great story to tell the baby someday - "Oh yeah, a monkey painted your room, too!".

Another time, Daphne had dipped the end of her braid in the pink paint and whipped it across Landon's cheek, giving him a very war-like paint stripe - minus the color. Veronica hadn't been very pleased, as the end of her youngest daughter's hair was now stained pink. But it didn't seem to bother Daphne, who claimed it was a fashion statement.

And afterwards, Landon had baked a pan of cookies for the helpers - and Puck, who hadn't done much but still managed to snag five cookies. In fact... Daphne and Landon spent quite a bit of time at Sabrina's house. It might have been due to the fact that Henry was quite strict and Veronica quite intimidating, and the pair found a more private atmosphere when they stayed over. Usually, they just headed to the guest bedroom and did God knows what. Sabrina hoped they hadn't gotten to second base yet, because she'd already caught them kissing a few times and she thought Daphne was way to young for such endeavors.

Yet... this was the hypocritical twenty-year-old pregnant sister speaking.

Adding to Sabrina's exhaustion and newly developed cravings for chamomile tea, Puck had gotten, if anything, more protective. He tried to keep up his laid-back manner, but often he'd freak out if he saw Sabrina carrying anything over twenty-five pounds up the stairs. Weirdly enough, this had earned him brownie points with Henry, and Sabrina could only hope their friendly-ish relationship would last after the birth of their baby.

Their baby. There was so much Sabrina was excited about. She could just imagine her now - a big smile, blue eyes, perhaps brown hair like Daphne's, or even a curly blonde, and tiny wings. Puck had expressed his feelings for the baby having wings, and they tended on the insane side ("If she doesn't get wings, we'll keep trying until one does!")

But for right now, Sabrina was content to sip her chamomile tea and wonder...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha, epic travel-in-time moment! I just wanted to get a move on, because I searched "fairytale villains" on Google and found a plot idea! (yes, how original) I promise, there will be more LandonDaphne to come, and maybe even some tragedy. **

**But, more importantly, I HAVE A PLOT! No more incessant rambling about the daily, boring lives of the Grimms! Adventure time! **

**Review! It sucks when 100 people visit your story and 3 review. Really. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, so... I guess you could say I'm back from the dead. I decided to take a hiatus a few months back because the end of December through March is madness for me. I have all of the swimming championships, debate season is at its height, AND I found out that my knees are screwed up so I'm doing physical therapy as well. It doesn't help that our STEP tests are coming up, either. **

**Anyway... more baby stuff - not to mention pointless fillers! And Landon/Daphne! (There's really no good Puckabrina name for them, is there...? Laphne? Daphdon? Dandon? Danphne? *snickers*)**

* * *

><p>Sabrina was beginning to regret going on the walk at all. At the time, of course, it had seemed like a wonderful idea: get some fresh air in the park, enjoy the sunshine, burn some calories... Alas, she hadn't anticipated the cold front that had blown in so quickly, or another bout of nausea.<p>

For the moment, she was stuck, five months pregnant, trying to speedwalk her way back to her house while avoiding the icy cold wind and the urge to puke. _I wish Puck had come along,_ Sabrina thought glumly. But he'd been part of the reason she'd left the house. It was so unlike him to be as doting as he had become. Used to a usually laid-back disposition, Puck's frequent bipolar moodswings were giving Sabrina whiplash.

Rubbing her hands vigorously to keep warm, Sabrina was about to turn a wooded corner when she heard voices. Giggling. She couldn't resist; her detective skills kicked in and Sabrina peeked out from behind a thick pine tree.

Daphne and Landon were sitting on a park bench, dressed warmly in winter attire yet still sporting flushed cheeks. They looked extremely happy, and Daphne seemed to be telling some animated story, waving her arms around and laughing. Her fuzzy winter cap was askew and her eyes were sparkling; Sabrina's sister looked radiant.

Landon was staring at Daphne with a kind of devoted look in his eyes that bordered on reverence. Immediately, Sabrina felt she was intruding on some sort of extremely personal moment. She knew she would have killed Daphne if her sister had been spying on her and Puck, but the moment was so intoxicatingly sweet it was like a drug. Just watching the pair warmed Sabrina's soul.

Landon then whispered something in Daphne's ear and she smiled, turning to him eagerly. His body began to morph, shrinking and changing in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, a small tabby kitten was sitting in Daphne's arms, and she grinned broadly, giving it a kiss on the head.

Sabrina, taking the opportunity, backed out of the woods and began walking again, feigning innocence when she 'happened' upon her sister and the small cat. Daphne jumped guiltily.

"Oh - hi, Sabrina!" she said brightly, if not a little forced.

Sabrina glanced at the kitten in Daphne's lap and raised her eyebrow. "Cute," she commented, smiling.

"Yeah, I found it by the bench!"

"Daph, I know it's Landon, give it up."

Suddenly, the kitten had morphed into its original form: the lanky nerd that was Daphne's lover. "Hi, Sabrina," he murmured, smiling.

"Just don't get into trouble..."

Daphne made a face and dug a hand in her jacket pocket. "Geez, leave the parenting to Mom and Dad." She paused when she saw Sabrina shiver involuntarially. "Here." She tossed a small green amulet in Sabrina's direction. "Turn it three times in your palm and it'll take you home. You look half frozen." Sabrina could almost read her little sister's thoughts: Daphne wanted Sabrina out of the vicinity as soon as possible so that she could hang out with Landon in private.

But she respected her sister's privacy - so as long as she was safe - and took the amulet, spinning it three times as instructed. "Don't be late for Dad again, or -" Her warning was cut off as the wind blew harder and harder, and suddenly Sabrina was spinning through space and time until she landed directly in her own living room.

Puck, who had been building a card tower on the coffee table, jumped. "AH!" The whole tower collapsed, and he cursed. "You scared me!"

Sabrina smirked and stood up, rubbing a sore back. "You can complain to Daphne about that." Then she slipped off her coat and mittens, putting them in the coat closet. "How tall did you get the tower?"

Puck grimaced. "It was twenty-five cards high, but then _someone_ came home and ruined it all..." She swooped down and gave her husband a quick hug.

"I'm sure you'll make one twenty-six cards high this time," she assured him. "I'm going to go get some work done; Charming's picked another bone-headed location for those houses..." Leaving Puck to rebuild his masterpiece, Sabrina went upstairs and snuggled down in her bed with her laptop. She had only just opened a new email from Hamstead when an alert pinged. Sabrina clicked on the little box and groaned.

_Reminder: Doc. Appt. 3!_

Of all the rotton luck, she'd forgotton about her appointment with Dr. Knowall. Worse, it was in twenty short minutes, and Sabrina had been counting on taking a nap.

"I do everything for you, hm?" she muttered, glancing down at her stomach and climbing dejectedly out of the warm bed. Sabrina then called down to Puck and explained to him where she was going, and heard him yell out in shock and anger when his card tower collapsed again.

"Fine, yeah, okay!" he called, a little distracted. "D'you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want to," she replied. "I'm sure it will be a routine checkup."

"Then I'll stay here and make some dinner. Ramen noodles sound good?"

Sabrina laughed, because she hadn't expected much else than Ramen. Puck couldn't make anything that had more than six steps to follow and eight ingredients without burning the house down. Though he did make killer grilled cheese...

"Sure. There's some chicken in the fridge you can add, too." Sabrina then went back to her room and changed clothes before grabbing her car keys. Within fifteen minutes she had pulled into Dr. Knowall's brick office building. Nurse Sprat chirped a hello at the receptionist's desk, where she was sorting files.

"The doctor will see you in a few moments, Ms. Grimm."

Sighing, Sabrina brushed back a lock of hair. She would never get anyone to call her Sabrina Goodfellow, no matter how hard she tried. Her famous maiden name stuck with everyone, and she was forever labeled as a Grimm.

She only had to wait three minutes before an average-looking man came out from a back room. He was tall, neatly dressed, balding, and had wire-rimmed glasses. Under one shoulder he carried a battered ABC book. "Sabrina? It's good to see you again." His sharp gray eyes followed her every move. "Were you just on a walk?"

Although she realized that Dr. Knowall was a certifiable genius, it still spooked Sabrina at how much he knew. The man could detect a lie from the other side of the earth. "Yes, actually. I'd forgotton I had the appointment until a few minutes ago."

"I could tell," he replied wisely, guiding the young woman to the back room. "You look rather flushed." Then he took out a clipboard and clicked open a pen. "So: any new developments? Pain? Swelling?"

Sabrina thought for a moment. "No, not really. The nausea hasn't stopped, though."

Knowall looked up. "Really? Usually nausea is gone by now. Are you dehydrated?"

"Um..." Sabrina did a quick count on the glasses of water she'd drank in the past few days. "...No, I shouldn't be. Am I?"

The doctor shook his head. "You don't seem to have any symptoms. But then again, this isn't your normal pregnancy. I'll tell Sprat to boot up some machinery for testing. We've got to check out just how quickly your baby is growing, and then, perhaps, we can make a diagnosis on that nausea. Wait here a moment." Knowall got up and left the room, obviously going to look for Nurse Sprat.

Sabrina settled back in her chair and sighed. Stupid complicated pregnancy. Hopefully the doctors could detect some sort of normalcy in the next test - some sort of assurance that it was going to be okay. Right now, she was overwhelmed, cold, and desperately wished for a steaming bowl of Puck's Ramen noodle soup.

About five minutes later, Nurse Sprat came into the room, smiling vaguely. "Hi again, Sabrina. Dr. Knowall is going to be checking on another patient, so the intern and I will be performing the tests. If you'll follow me..."

The pudgy nurse led the way down a short hall and into an examination room, in the middle of which was an expensive piece of equipment. Sabrina assumed it was some kind of fairytale CAT scan, but she was beyond the technicalities.

Another woman was sitting on a chair near the machine, holding a clipboard. She seemed to be tall and regal, yet an infinitesimal web of wrinkles splayed across her face betrayed her age. Her long, graying brown hair was pulled back into a messily put together bun at the nape of her neck, and there was a cool, calculated look in her eyes that reminded Sabrina of Maleficent. It gave her the shivers.

"I am Nurse Gothel," the woman said. "I'm studying as an intern under Sprat for the extra income."

"Yes, money is certainly tight these days," Sprat murmured, showing Sabrina how to lay down on the machine's table. "Now I need you to close your eyes as it works its magic!"

Sabrina had little doubt that the 'magic' part was real as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, she felt a warm, tingly feeling in her stomach as the machine whirred to life. Her fingertips twitched and she breathed out slowly, euphorically. Even just a hint of magic could set her addiction off.

She was just getting comfortable when the whirring stopped and Nurse Gothel's soft voice purred, "You can open your eyes now."

Nurse Sprat was standing next to a computer screen as a 3D picture was slowly transferring onto it. Sabrina could just make out a sort of bean-shaped lump before Sprat licked her lips, muttered a quick, "Excuse me", and left the room.

Sabrina sat up, dumbfounded. Gothel was squinting at the screen now, too. "Well... that's not how it should look," she said eventually, looking rather disappointed.

Dr. Knowall came into the room followed by Sprat, who looked troubled. He took one look at the screen and another at Sabrina's stomach and sat down. "Fairy folk heal in cocoons, you know this, right?"

"Yes." Sabrina remembered vividly not only Puck's stinky cocoon, but her own healing vessel, used years ago on a trip to New York City.

"Well... it seems your baby is developing in a cocoon - or, at least, the cocoon has just formed. Something must have irritated it enough to create a Womb Shell." Knowall itched his forehead and tapped his pen. "I'm guessing it's your human blood. Whatever baby comes out in a few months, it's going to be something extremely new and extremely special."

Nurse Gothel clasped her hands almost excitedly, and Sabrina got a weird feeling in her gut. Where had she heard the name Gothel before? There had to be some fairy tale...

"Anyway," Knowall continued, "we're going to assume this is the cause for your nausea, because of the different development in the womb. I'd take some ibuprofen and drink lots of water, and we'll schedule another appointment in a few weeks, after I've analyzed the data for more information."

As Sabrina thanked the doctors and left the office, it suddenly hit her: Nurse Gothel was Mother Gothel, the witch who had stolen Rapunzel away from her parents.

* * *

><p>Sabrina called Puck and explained that she'd be a few minutes late, and that she wanted to check up with her parents and get them filled in. She wanted her mom's support now more than ever - the whole 'Womb Shell' was still kind of confusing. When she knocked on Henry and Veronica's door, she heard shouting.<p>

Oh no.

Sabrina let herself in and was suddenly face-to-face with an argument - Daphne against Henry and Veronica. Basil was reclining on the couch, looking utterly bored. When he saw his eldest sister, however, he smiled and got off the couch.

"They've been fighting for ages," he whispered. Sabrina glanced up as Daphne threw up her hands.

"I don't understand why you guys are so mad at me!" the teenager yelled. "It's just a D, honestly!"

"Daphne, we expect more out of you. You're an incredibly smart girl, and getting a D in Math is inexcusable," Veronica said, speaking in a tone that suggested she'd played this card before.

Henry nodded. "You've got to stop playing around with Landon and get some homework done. You're slacking off around the house, too. We can't make Basil do your chores all the time; that's not fair."

Basil nodded and stuck his tongue out at Daphne, who fumed.

"Landon and I _like_ each other, Dad. You can't keep us away. And I plan to stay here as a Fairytale Detective; I'm not going to use some dumb Calculus in life anyway!"

Veronica shook her head and Henry frowned. "Look, here's how it's going to be," he said. "Right after school, you get an hour with Landon. Then you get your homework done. After that, it's time for dinner, and when you're finished eating you'll do your chores. Whatever free time you have left you can waste as you wish."

"I'll have no social life!" Daphne cried. "You guys are impossible!" she whirled around - her long braid flipping out behind her - and shut herself in her room, slamming the door behind her.

Veronica looked winded as she turned to Sabrina. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that..."

"It's my fault; I didn't tell you I was coming," Sabrina apologized. "But I just visited the doctor's office..."

"Oh?" her mother said, finally smiling. "What did he say?" A glint in her eyes suggested that she, too, was hoping for some sort of good news.

Sabrina leaned up against a wall and sighed. "Well, apparently the baby's having some allergic reaction to my blood..." She went on to explain what had happened at the office, and eventually she was forced to mention Nurse Gothel. "...To be honest, she freaked me out. I didn't realize it until later, but she's the witch from Rapunzel's story. Which... was a little weird."

Veronica frowned slightly. "Well, people can change. It's been thousands of years since that happened. Plus, records from old Grimm journals say that Gothel went through some kind of Everafter rehab system years later. Her desire to kidnap kids is long gone, Sabrina."

"Besides, you could totally kick her butt if she tried anything, right?" Basil piped in. "And Puck wouldn't let it happen, either."

Henry looked less convinced. "Maybe you should take Puck to your appointments from now on, just in case."

That was exactly what Sabrina had been planning to do, and she was relieved her father was on the same page. "Okay, I will. I just wanted to fill you guys in... in person. Tell Daphne I said hi if she ever comes out of her room. I haven't had a real talk with her in a while."

Her parents waved goodbye and Basil disappeared into his room, leaving Sabrina to exit the residence. She hopped in the car and drove as fast as she could all the way home, craving one of Puck's hugs.

She had too much on her mind. What if the baby was stunted in some way from her mortality? Was her little boy going to be okay? Did Puck burn the house down trying to make Ramen? And what about stupid Nurse Gothel? Sabrina parked the car in the driveway and hurried up to the door, unlocking it and murmuring, "I'm home," as she did.

Puck was waiting for her in the kitchen, haphazardly chopping an apple. His face lit up in a crooked grin when he saw his wife. "I got the card tower to forty stories high," he bragged.

"You're such a child," Sabrina replied, smiling.

"For your information, I've only been an adult for a few years now. I was a kid for nearly four millenia. But anyway - how'd the appointment go?"

For the second time in an hour, Sabrina explained everything to him, but amplified her doubts about the cocoon and Gothel. "I just... it's all so confusing."

Puck guided her to the table and set down a bowl of Ramen noodles. "Eat," he ordered. "It'll make you feel better. I'm sure the baby's just adapting, anyway. There's probably been loads of fairies that were born in cocoons."

"Fairies that were born to fairies," Sabrina added. "Puck, I'm human..." She frowned. This was a tense subject for her. Sabrina wanted to stay with Puck for the rest of her life, and would have gladly given up her mortality for that chance. But she also had a family and a sister. Watching them grow old and die while she stayed young and immortal would break her heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Puck was more than willing to grow with Sabrina, but Sabrina thought that it was a silly sacrifice. She would much rather have him stay young and strong than become old and frail and immortal.

"The baby's half-human, too. You'll be perfectly fine," Puck reassured his wife calmly, setting down his own bowl of noodles.

Sabrina slumped on one arm, the exhaustion of the day weighing down on her like thousand-pound weights. "I think I'm going to go to bed now," she murmured, standing up with some effort.

Puck reached out to her and grasped her hand for a moment, and her tired blue eyes met his sparkling emerald gaze. "Get some rest," he ordered. She smiled faintly and walked - rather like a ghost - up the long stairway.

Puck, still at the dining room table, put his head in his hands. His long sigh carried all the way up to Sabrina, where she lay in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and again sorry for the lateness! I had to go back and edit everything because I felt the writing was choppy and because of all the tournaments... well the result was a LATEEEEE chapter. And I'm pretty sure Puck and Sabrina are going to get ulcers from all of this random worry. Ah, well. **

**Note: If you don't get why Dr. Knowall had an ABC book, just Google his story. I'm not 100% sure why either, to be honest. :-)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
